


Fanfic Cover: "More Than A Spark"

by La_Temperanza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic cover for the wonderful Sterek fic, "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/517528">More Than A Spark</a>" by asocialfauxpas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Cover: "More Than A Spark"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than A Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517528) by [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Livejournal](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/278312.html) / [Tumblr](http://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/38667342146/teen-wolf-this-time-around-with-the-wonderful)


End file.
